Positivo
by Jauca97
Summary: Una sola palabra que en ese momento cambiaba sus vidas para siempre... *One-shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca le pertence a sus respectivos creadores, Calvin Kim & Boo Kyoung Kim (A veda, que dijeron) _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca despertó abruptamente en la madrugada.

Salto de la cama a una velocidad increíble y se dirigió al baño, donde se inclinó en el retrete para expulsar la cena, la comida y probablemente el desayuno del día anterior.

Era ya la tercera mañana que eso le pasaba, y no era bonito. Nada bonito.

Sintió como unas manos bastante conocidas para ella le detenían el cabello, suelto y enredado, para que no le molestara y así ayudarla a que fuera más fácil echarlo todo. Una vez que termino de dar arcadas, bajo la palanca, despidiéndose de tan desagradable desecho. Se quedó ahí un momento, recargada en la taza para estabilizarse y relajarse.

Escucho como él se alejaba y se dirigía a la cocina, para regresar en tiempo record con un vaso de agua para ella. Lo tomo y le regalo una sonrisa débil, agradecida, y se dispuso a absorber el refrescante liquido intentando deshacerse del mal sabor de boca. Una vez que se lo hubo terminado, la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Garu la examinaba con esa mirada escrutadora que poseía, su ceño fruncido en señal de absoluta concentración mientras posaba el dorso de su mano en la frente de ella, checando si tenía temperatura. Al comprobar que esta era normal, se relajó un poco. Mas sin embargo, aun la miraba de esa forma, como diciéndole: " _¿Me harás caso ahora?"_

Pucca suspiro. Sabía lo que el intentaba decirle con esa mirada.

Pero a ella no le gustaba ir al doctor.

Al principio se excusó con que algo debió haberle caído mal, pero tras varios días con lo mismo ya no estaba tan segura. Pero no debía de ser nada grave, pues ella era una chica fuerte y saludable. Seguramente tenía un bichillo en la panza o una leve infección sin importancia. Sin embargo, Garu ya estaba preocupado. Aunque aparentara que no, podía verlo en su mirada. Y no le gustaba hacer sufrir a su querido ninja de ningún modo, así que solamente para su tranquilidad, aceptaría ver al médico.

Tras asentir de forma afirmativa, pudo ver como Garu se relajó casi por completo.

Pucca sonrió para sí. Aunque llevaban casados ya casi tres años, el seguía siendo bastante reservado ante sus sentimientos. Pero ella sabía leerlo bien. No por nada duro persiguiéndolo durante seis años antes de que su tímido y terco ahora esposo aceptara que él también la quería.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca y Garu salían del consultorio.

Ella se había hecho todos los exámenes y análisis correspondientes para ver que tenía, y estaba relajada, pero aun sentía a Garu un tanto ansioso. Para tratar de relajarlo, le sugirió que visitaran el restaurante de sus tíos, pues de repente le entro demasiada hambre.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al día siguiente, Pucca se encaminaba hacia el consultorio acompañado de Ching, ya que Garu tuvo que ocuparse en uno de sus tantos asuntos como el guardián oficial de la aldea.

Sonrió orgullosa. Su Garu era una persona importante. Aunque para ella, él siempre fue el mejor de todos.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca se encontraba en casa, demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa ante la llegada de Garu.

Ching se había ido hace poco, no sin antes felicitarla efusivamente y tranquilizarla de que todo saldría bien, y que Garu se lo tomaría de la mejor manera.

Pucca no podía estar más feliz por las nuevas noticias, al saber que la causa de sus malestares no era ninguna enfermedad. Pero no sabía cómo Garu reaccionaria, pues no era cualquier cosa. Era algo grande, y a la vez tan pequeño.

 _Algo hermoso…_

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la puerta de la casa deslizarse.

Garu la miro, preguntándole de forma silenciosa si todo había salido bajo control. Ella intento controlar el impulso de tirársele encima y comérselo a besos. Asintió al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa radiante, para tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. De hecho, todo estaba estupendamente.

El la miro de forma sospechosa. La conocía y sabía que algo le estaba ocultando. Enarco una ceja, demandando saber lo que su esposa traía entre manos. Pucca dejo salir una risita traviesa y nerviosa. Se dirigió hacia su cartera y saco el sobre con el resultado de uno de sus análisis, y se lo extendió.

Garu miro con desconfianza el sobre, luego a ella. Ansiosa y exasperada por su lentitud lo sacudió frente a él, insistiendo a que lo tomara. Por fin, el ninja obedeció mientras abría el dichoso sobre ante la mirada atenta y expectante de ella, y comenzó a leerlo.

Pucca podía ver como sus ojos se movían siguiendo las letras. Conforme avanzaba en su lectura, diferentes emociones pasaron por estos:

 _Interés…confusión…desconcierto…sorpresa… incredulidad…miedo…y…_

Levanto sus ojos para ver a Pucca, quien sonreía con los ojos llorosos y con unas par de lágrimas traicioneras en sus mejillas, buscando una confirmación. Ella asintió, mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la de él y la depositaba sobre su, no por mucho, plano vientre.

Garu comenzó a hiperventilar ligeramente, mientras sus ojos pasaban del papel en su mano, al rostro lloroso pero feliz de su esposa, y luego a su vientre o mejor dicho, a la pequeña vida que comenzaba a crecer en este. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió como sus ojos se aguaban un poco. Cerrándolos fuertemente, sacudió la cabeza.

Él era un hombre, y los hombres no lloran.

Pucca dejo salir otra risita, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo rodeo del cuello mientras se paraba de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor en el abrazo más fuerte que pudo. Garu, como siempre, se sonrojo y se quedó de piedra por un momento, aun víctima del shock. Poco a poco fue reaccionando, y rodeo delicadamente con sus brazos la cintura de ella, devolviendo el abrazo.

Se quedaron así por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, y él le devolvía una mirada llena de emoción, gratitud y…

 _Amor._

Pucca le sonrió de forma tierna, para después unir sus labios con los suyos. Garu correspondió el beso, mientras sus manos viajaban desde la cintura de ella hasta su vientre, frotándolo con cuidado y devoción.

A sus pies, yacía en el suelo la hoja blanca de papel, donde resaltaba una palabra.

Una palabra que en ese momento cambiaba sus vidas para siempre…

" _ **Positivo"**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Cuando planee hacer este one-shot, tenía la idea de hacerlo más cómico, pero al último a mi musa le salió la vena sentimental jaja :$_

 _Y para los que se preguntan, si, es Kim n_n (los que hayan leído mi fic_ _ **Hogar, dulce hogar**_ _entenderán)_

 _Los reviews que me dejaron en_ _ **Calumniado**_ _los contestare en el siguiente capítulo de este ;)_

 _Así que dejen aquí sus reviews para saber que les pareció, recuerden que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _¡Cuídense, y nos leemos después!_


End file.
